


The Island

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [10]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Desert Island Fic, F/M, Gen, Haunted Houses, M/M, Magic, Reader-Insert, Stranded, Supernatural Island, unknown creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Searching for Bobby leads you to an unknown place.





	The Island

Your pounding heart was drowned out by the creaking floorboards-every step you took far heavier than you wished as you entered the abandoned mansion.

Time hadn’t spared a single thing-the walls covered in damp spots and mold, wallpaper crumbled on the floor, the wood looking as though it’d barely survived a fire.

“B-Bobby?” you called out, immediately regretting your actions when your voice seemed to echo-amplified by the emptiness within.

Taking a deep breath, you stepped over a toppled statue, walking towards a grand staircase-hallways on either side of you that seemed to be never-ending.

You could barely make out the first door in the hallway, your torch almost useless against the blackness that instilled fear in your heart.

Whipping around suddenly-you glanced up at the balcony, the shadows seemingly dancing in the glimmering light that penetrated the gaps in the boarded-up windows.

“Is…is someone there?” you asked, quickly wishing you hadn’t given away your position-alone and without any backup.

The crackling of your radio interrupted the silence, a voice echoing through the empty mansion.

_“Officer Y/l/n…status?”_

You didn’t answer, taking a few steps towards the left corridor, seeing something glimmering at the end of the hallway.

_“Officer Y/l/n? Do you copy?”_

You frowned, squinting and trying to focus on the glimmering-finally stepping into the corridor, gun aimed and light shining.

_“Dammit, y/n! Answer me!”_

Letting out a huff, you switched the radio off, cursing Officer Summers for making so much noise-glancing around and making sure no-one had joined you since, before taking careful steps forward.

Your footsteps were far more muffled than before, sand seeming to appear out of nowhere, and only growing in amount the further down you went.

The doors would’ve been magnificent decades ago-but now, they practically hung off their rusted hinges-held only in place by the sand that had accumulated.

Every single door refused to open-so you kept moving, your feet taking you closer and closer to what seemed to be a mirror hanging on the wall.

Your ears perked up the closer you got-the sound of wind piercing through the silence, quickly joined by the familiar sounds of crashing waves.

Frowning, you stopped directly in front of the mirror-peering at it with confused eyes.

It appeared the mirror was in fact painted glass-the landscape of a beach and the crashing sea vibrant and beautiful-your reflection nothing more than a mirage cast on the glass.

But the closer you peered, the faster your heart thudded-your eyes darting from corner to corner, before you fell backwards.

Sand began pouring at your feet faster than you could imagine-before something seemed to take your hand.

Your hand flew to your radio-trying to call for back-up, but your words were drowned out-water filling your throat, before the mansion fell silent once more, nothing but the sand and a single drop of water left behind.

Coldness slapped against your side, over and over-muffled echoes ringing in your ears.

A blinding light shone down on you-eyelids clenched as you planted your hands on the soft ground, finding them sinking down as you pushed yourself up.

The more you focused, the clearer the sounds became-the rustling of leaves, the crashing of waves, and what sounded like a screech.

Stumbling a little, you balanced on the sand and opened your eyes, letting them adjust to the light as you peered off into the distance.

There was nothing in sight. No skyscrapers, no planes, no buildings or anything to be seen.

You sunk into the wet sand, waves rolling in as your feet lost strength, falling and sitting as your breathing became laboured.

Blood rushing in your ears, everything was drowned out by the pounding of your own heartbeat-when another scream echoed around you.

You whipped around, eyes only now taking in the trees behind you, darkness beckoning you as it had in the mansion.

And for some reason-you found yourself getting to your feet, staring into the darkness, before letting it envelop you.

You had no idea how long it’d been-no idea if it was day or night.

The batteries in your torch had long since ran out, and the canopy above you refused to let a single ray of light in.

Your feet and hands were the only things you could rely on, feeling ahead of you and walking without direction-following the distant sound of screeches.

A single crack behind you-your entire body flew around, gun held out as a familiar figure came into sight.

“WHOA! Bobby!” you yelled, a pained smile gracing your face as you rushed forward, stopping when his gun flew up at you.

You held your hands up, trying to appease Bobby-his eyes filled with rage and hatred as he looked at you.

“Who are you?” he growled.

“Bobby…it’s me…” you spoke gently, gulping when he shook his head violently. “Y/n…Agent Y/l/n…we’ve worked together for years”.

“No…y/n’s not here”, he argued.

“Bobby…I’m right here”, you assured him, fighting away the fear as he became more and more frantic.

“SHUT UP!”

You stepped back in shock and fear, tears rolling down Bobby’s face as his eyes darted everywhere.

“Bobby…what happened?”

Your words didn’t register, Bobby falling to his knees as sobs left his throat-the gun lying beside him as he cradled his head in his hands.

The only thing you could do was stand there, your heart broken as his sobs echoed, joined by your own sniffles.

“So…you went to that mansion, too?”

Bobby nodded, leading you down a path he seemed familiar with, torn pieces of fabric tied around branches as a marker.

“I looked into his past…Charles Xavier lived alone in that mansion as a kid”, Bobby explained. “But there was always someone with him. Someone no-one remembers or seems to be able to describe”.

“And…what? These same people are still alive today? And they did some fucking magic to bring us here?” you asked incredulously. “You’re dragging me further and further into this place, when we should be finding a way to get into contact with the precinct”.

Bobby took your radio, pressing on it over and over, nothing but static ringing out.

Pursing your lips, you continued following him-stumbling into him when Bobby stopped without warning.

He turned around, taking your hands in his and squeezing them comfortingly-eyes carrying fear and desperation within them.

“This is…where they are”.

“Where who are?” you questioned.

“I don’t…hey, y/n-look at me”, Bobby pleaded, his eyes gazing into yours, a hand cupping your cheek as he brought your face to his-lips meeting in a kiss you hadn’t been expecting, but had been wanting for years.

His beard was scratching at your skin-hands rough as they cupped your face-but you didn’t pull away, breathing heavily as you kissed back.

He pulled away far earlier than you wanted-pulling you into a hug and kissing your temple.

“If anything happens…you run”, he instructed, not giving you anytime to argue, pushing the branches out of the way, revealing a field of grass that stretched as far as you could see, a single house stood in the middle.

“Bobby…what is that?”

He glanced up-a figure floating down from the sky, hovering right above the house-a single eye scanning the woods-before it landed on you.


End file.
